


A Whole Meal

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Vaginal Fingering, attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Alexandar and Rhonna spends some time alone.Kinktober Prompt: Licking - Rhonna/Alexandar





	A Whole Meal

Heat spread through Rhonna’s chest and cheeks as Alexandar kissed her slowly. She had guided his hand to her breast, his fingers gently fondling them as his tongue invaded her mouth. His other hand rested next to her head, his body propped up above her with the help of his elbow. 

Rhonna pressed her head backwards into the pillow to gain some distance, needing a moment to breathe in between the sweet kiss. Alexandar had yet to fully understand the limits of Reds, learning quickly though. He remembered quickly, giving her some space to fill her lungs by instead attacking her neck, trailing kisses along the skin. He made sure to not leave marks there, knowing fully how Rhonna’s uncle might just react to the sight, not to speak of if her father happened to find out too. 

After a few moments, Rhonna’s breathing was back to normal, her chest rising and falling slowly under his body. His eyes stayed there, watching the air fill her body slowly, leaving her in a huff. Eyes drifting slightly, he bent down further to mouth at her breast, the other hand fondling and feeling her other side up. He sucked in the nipple in his mouth, gently playing with it between his teeth and with his tongue. Her strong hands rested in his hair, her eyes set on him as she chewed on her bottom lip. She enjoyed it, he knew that. 

Without hesitation, Alexandar kept going downward, his tongue making it’s way to the rest of her body. Fingers hooked up in the waistband of her underwear, taking them off tentatively. She rose her hips, helping him along as he slid the fabric down her thighs and past her knees. Laying down again against the smooth sheets, Rhonna gasped lightly at the light press of Alexandar’s lips against her inner thigh, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe up her skin. He paused and looked up at her body, meeting her eyes. 

“You’re such a snack,” he murmured, his right hand rubbing circles over her lower stomach. The skin was soft, some hair leading down to her red pubes. He loved that, the unfiltered beauty of Rhonna. 

“Excuse me, Goldilocks. As far as I’m concerned, I’m a whole meal.” On her lips, a bright smile was playing, her eyebrows raised to challenge him. She was perfect, always had the right thing to say and she was never afraid to utter them. 

“Would be a waste to not eat you up then, Princess,” he answered, hips cheeks turning a light shade of red as he spoke. While he loved the game, he was still getting used to it; his words still embarrassing him at times. To hide the fact, he let his thumb slip downwards to her clit, gently rubbing it in circles as his fingers drummed on her belly. 

She reacted immediately, breathing out a curse as her head fell back. Alexandar smiled. 

“Can’t wait to taste you, Rhonna.” His hands came to lift up her hips, angling her body to easily get his mouth in there. At the first lick to her sensitive skin, Rhonna let out a strangled noise as her fingers curled into the sheets under her, the pleasure shooting through her. 

Alexandar lapped eagerly at her, the sounds filling the room with it’s indecent noise. He kept going with a feverish passion, Alexandar’s tongue dipping in and out of her body and his thumb moving to the sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs, rubbing it in slow, sensuous circles.

“Alexandar…” Rhonna whispers his name in a breathless exhale, dragging a hand through his golden locks as the sensitivity eases and the way he drags his lips over her folds makes her almost dizzy. Humming in approval against my skin, Alexandar dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her harder against him, eating her out as though there were nothing in the world that mattered so much as this moment. Nothing that he wanted in his life more than _Rhonna_.

With a practiced ease, Alexandar slips two fingers into her. A gasp comes from her as she pushes down against him, urging his digits to sink deeper into her body. His mouth goes back to her clit, gently playing with her as he pumps his fingers faster. The tongue swirled around her bud, sucking and lapping at her. He keeps going until she can’t look him in the eyes anymore, her head falling back once again against the soft pillow, her eyes shut tightly.

Alexandar knew Rhonna was close as she bucked her hips gently, whines escaping her mouth as her body heated up. Her thighs came down to clamp up around his face, Alexandar doing nothing to stop her. He used his free hand to gently drag her skin back, exposing her clit even more for his mouth. The movements of his tongue and fingers sent Rhonna towards an edge she was happy to fall over, her orgasm cresting inside her body. 

White, hot ecstasy fills her, blooming out from her core as she comes. Rhonna arches her back as her mouth falls open, his name trickling out from between her lips as her orgasm sends wave after wave through her. 

Gently, she comes down from her high, Alexandar’s motions slowing down to not be overwhelming. She is panting hard, opening her eyes after a few moments collecting herself. She sees her boyfriend gently nuzzling his face into her thigh, his hair askew as he looks with pure warmth in his eyes at her. A smile like pure love spreads over his lips and he sits up, moving to once again be above her.

“I love you, Rhonna...” Alexandar whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sad because they just *clenches fist* Love Each Other So Much


End file.
